An energy-absorbing device, sometimes referred to as a crush box, is sometimes attached to a vehicle bumper so that in the event of a low-speed impact event, the energy-absorbing device deforms longitudinally, confining the damage to the energy-absorbing device. In some designs, the energy-absorbing device transfers the load from an impact through a plate welded onto the end of the energy-absorbing device to a plate welded onto the end of the motor compartment rail. Fasteners and/or welding are typically used to connect the energy absorbing device to the crush box and/or to the rail.